Junjou Romantica
by kiryuu Sara-sama
Summary: Es una version mia, casi nada que ver con el anime, demo...quise hacer algunos cambios... Hiroki y Usami inician nuevas vidas tratando de olvidarse de sus anteriores parejas, cosa que no es facil, pues como sabemos son personajes muy...complicados.
1. cap1 Inquilina del corazon parte 1

Hola a todos..eto...no se que decir...amm..creo que comenzare diciendo que esta es la primera historia que leen otras personas a excepcion de mi y mis amigas...espero les agrade... y si no es mucha molestia y ud gustan (debo dejar de ser tan formal XD) dejenme un review por ahi porfavor...n.n

**Quitandome responsabilidades de encima: **_Este anime no es mio, mucho menos los personajes (ojala asi fuere)...pero solo los utilizo para que no se queden mis ideas en la cabeza molestandome todos los dias y las planteo aqui._

* * *

**Junjou Romantica**

**Ep.1-Inquilina del corazón (primera parte)**

**  
**  
Era un día calmado, el cielo daba señales de lluvia pero seguía siendo como todos, ese de costumbre, en el que Megan tenia que acudir a la universidad con un poco de retardo, le gustaba asistir a clases, no tanto por el aprender, más bien por el maestro que le impartía el curso de literatura. Cerraba la puerta de su departamento un poco apresurada, llevaba una pequeña mochila del lado izquierdo y sobras del desayuno aun en la boca.

-Megan, levántate mas temprano, quizás así podrías desayunar.-

Era nada mas y nada menos que su molesto vecino con cara de amargado, Akihiko Usami, un escritor de novelas BL (Boy Love), no convivían seguido, a excepción de las veces en que Megan necesitaba un aventón pues sus padres aun no le daban el permiso para que comprara un auto, así que para no ir en autobús le pedía que la llevara; y las otras ocasiones en que necesitaba comer y no tenia nada en su despensa, fuera de ese, no se llevaban del todo bien, el solo oír su voz era un tormento para la chica.

Megan (aun comiendo)- Mejor no digas nada…por experiencia se que eres de los que se despiertan tarde.-  
Usami (sarcásticamente)- ¿Yo, de donde inventas eso?-  
Megan- Mejor deja de molestarme. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué traes esa sonrisita en el rostro?-  
Usami-No es nada, no te preocupes.-  
Megan-Dime la verdad.-  
Usami- Eto…mmm… ¿hoy no quieres que te lleve?, voy de paso por ahí.-  
Megan-De acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano te sacare la verdad.-

En esos mismos instantes, una chica salía de la estación de trenes, acababa de llegar a la ciudad justamente para ingresar a la universidad en la carrera de literatura gracias a una tan esperada beca. Lo único que portaba en dicho momento era una mochila de hombro por el lado izquierdo, con figuras de cuadros blancos y negros, donde estaban sus papeles de identificación personal, algunas libretas con sus escritos narrativos, plumas, lápices y un cambio de ropa. Mientras cruzaba la calle observando un mapa de la ciudad con extrañeza (pues a decir verdad no era muy buena con las direcciones), un automóvil paso por delante de ella a gran velocidad cruzando por sobre un charco y empapándola del todo.

-¡Estúpida ciudad, estúpido auto, estúpido charco!- Grita molesta siendo que no podría entrar al edificio institucional así. Maldecía en voz alta una y otra vez, hasta que el auto regreso estacionándose frente a ella, el vidrio de la ventana bajo lentamente y por este se asomaba la cabeza de un joven.

-¿Viniste a mojarme de nuevo?- Le dice al tipo muy molesta y cruzada de brazos.  
-No, claro que no. Vengo a disculparme por eso mismo, traía prisa y no note tu presencia sobre la acera, voy retrasado a la universidad así que…-  
(imitándolo)-"No note tu presencia sobre la acera", todos dicen eso. Dijiste… ¿la universidad?-  
-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-Es que necesito ir para haya pero no se donde queda, ¿podrías indicarme?-  
-¡Claro, es más, yo te llevare, será una manera de compensar los hechos!-  
-¿Enserio?, muchas gracias.-

Durante el camino había seriedad entre Usami y Megan, aunque eso era común por parte de ambos, ella estaba inquieta por saber el motivo de la enorme sonrisa que colgaba de los labios de Usami, así que no soporto la curiosidad, ella es del tipo de personas que no quieren que les oculten nada, así que antes de llegar a la universidad pregunto una vez mas.

Megan- Por favor, Usami, dime de una buena vez el por que estas tan feliz.-  
Usami-No es nada, ya te lo dije, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno sucederá hoy.-  
Megan-Bien, te creeré.-  
Usami-¿Cómo ha estado Hiroki?, tengo ganas de verlo, desde aquella fiesta no se nada de el.-  
Megan- (¿De que fiesta habla, acaso seguirán saliendo juntos?). Bien, se le ve mas contento en las clases en esta ultima semana. ¿Por qué preguntas?-  
Usami- Curiosidad. Ya llegamos, pasare por ti para saludarlo un momento.-  
Megan- Bien, adiós.-

Al cruzar la puerta de la entrada se percata de que es tarde así que corre al aula a toda prisa, pero peor fue su sorpresa al notar que aun no llegaba su profesor. ¿Cómo no iba a retardarse estando con la jovencita?, a quien no llevo a la universidad sino a su departamento para que se cambiase de prendas, mientras tanto, conversaban.

-Disculpa, no he preguntado cual es tu nombre.-  
-No te preocupes, es Yamasaki Sara, ¿y el suyo?-  
-Kamijou Hiroki. Dime, ¿Qué carrera tomaras en la universidad?-  
-Literatura, claro, es mi vocación.-  
-¿En verdad?, yo imparto esa materia.-  
-Es genial, me agradas.-

Fin de la primera parte

* * *

Aqui dejo la primera parte del primer cap. espero les haya gustado y tratare de pasar pronto a poner la segunda. gracias

n.n


	2. cap1 Inquilina del corazon parte 2

**Ep.1-Inquilina del corazón (segunda parte)**

mientras tanto, conversaban....

-Disculpa, no he preguntado cual es tu nombre.-

-No te preocupes, es Yamasaki Sara, ¿y el suyo?-

-Kamijou Hiroki. Dime, ¿Qué carrera tomaras en la universidad?-

-Literatura, claro, es mi vocación.-

-¿En verdad?, yo imparto esa materia.-

-Es genial, me agradas.-

-Gracias, tu también eres agradable, "querida alumna"-

-Gracias, "querido profesor"- Ambos ríen.

-¿Vienes de muy lejos, Sara?-

-No, pero de donde soy no hay este nivel superior.-

-¿Tienes donde hospedarte?-

-Ammm… no, pero encontrare algo barato, no te preocupes.-

-Pero primero necesitas encontrar un trabajo, eso si es difícil.-

-Claro que no, soy joven, inteligente y sobre todo…-

-¿Linda?-

Apenada responde-mmm…iba a decir hábil, pero…gracias.

-¿No te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo mientras encuentras algo?-

-Si, me gustaría, pero…no quiero ser una molestia.-

-No lo serás, anda, seremos buenos amigos.-

-¿Seguro?, porque soy muy enfadosa.-

-No hay problema, he tratado gente más molesta. ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Si, aunque hace un poco de frio, ¿tienes un abrigo que me prestes?-

-Si, toma este, también llevaremos unos paraguas, esta mas nublado afuera, es por si las dudad de lluvia.-

Suena el teléfono de casa de Hiroki marcando el número de Usami, así que contesta antes de irse.  
- ¿Qué quieres?-Contesta molesto, como siempre ante Usami.

-¿Por qué contestas de mala forma?, oye, Megan dijo que no habías llegado aun a la universidad, ¿se puede saber por qué?-

-Que metiche eres…no tengo porque explicarte nada… dijiste, ¿Megan, mi estudiante?-

-Si, ella, es mi vecina.-

-Que mala suerte tiene esa chica-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada. No he ido porque…se me olvido algo en casa.-

Entonces grita Sara interrumpiendo la conversación. -"Hiroki-sensei, esta comenzando a llover es mejor que nos vayamos ya".-

-ya voy, Sara.- Responde haciendo notar a propósito que esta acompañado de alguien.

-¿Sara?, ¿Con quien demonios estas?, es obvio que es una chica, pero ¿Qué es tuya?,!!RESPONDE!!-- Grita al teléfono Usami.

-Es una alumna mía. Me tengo que ir, Usami, adiós.- Cuelga el teléfono y Usami se queda sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Una alumna, que hacia en su departamento?- Se preguntaba desconcertado.

A la salida de clases, con Megan preocupada por la llegada de su amado Hiroki con la estudian te nueva, decide hablarle discretamente para saber que sucedía entre ellos.

-"¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres de mi Hiroki?"- Ammm, dije discretamente, pero que más da, así es Megan. -No es nada, discúlpame, me exalté. Oye, te llamas Sara, ¿no es así?-

-si, así es, para servirte.- Dice dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte… solo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué llegaste junto con el profesor?-

- ah, te refieres a Hiro-san, pues me dio un "aventón" a la escuela por así decirlo.-

-(Lo llamo Hiro-san, malvada, ¿Cómo se atreve?). Y se puede saber… ¿Qué eres de el?-

-Amiga, bueno, de ahora en adelante viviré con el.-

(Casi gritando)-"¿Qué?"-

En eso llega al salón Usami, ya cuando no quedaba nadie mas que Megan observando con enojo como Sara y Hiroki se miraban con ternura; esta ultima voltea hacia la puerta y ve la expresión de asombro por parte de Usami, quien, desconcertado, dice:

- ¿Hi-hiroki?, creo que me equivoque de aula. (Sonriendo) LALALALALA.-

Y aquí se confrontan los lados opuestos, la inocencia, contra el poder de la lucha por un amor.

Esperen el siguiente capitulo.

"Fin del episodio"


End file.
